Cross My Heart
by Among The Ashes
Summary: Here we go another emotional roller coaster ride...I... WARNING: ShuxYuki, some original characters, angst, comedy, drama, and lots of YAOI!


**_Ok anime fans...I love Gravitation so I just had to write this out when I thought of it!! I hope you enjoy!!_**

**_Summary: _**

Yuki and Shuichi have broken up for a year. During the time skip Yuki had the time to write a new novel in which case is being transformed into a movie. However when he finds that Bad luck is one of the top artists for the movie soundtrack all goes into yet another emotional roller coaster ride, especially when three meddling fangirl like vixens aim to give Yuki and Shuichi a reality check on love.

DISCLAIMER NOTE: SONGS in this fanfiction are NOT MINE. I do not accept credit for them! SOME songs in this fanfiction are NOT in the 'Gravitation' series and therefore are not related to the anime, some are from other animes themselves...I do not own any of the Gravitation characters however have added some of my own characters for the purpose of the Plot. This is purely fan related and I DO NOT accept any money or any type of consolation from this writing. Thank you and enjoy!!

* * *

****

Track 0

Prologue

What is this feeling?

The room was dark. Curtains closed and doors locked. Empty and cold with only the faint smell of cigarettes filling the hollow atmosphere. Smoke hazed parts of the apartment, buds of worn out cigarette fillers lay countlessly in the ashtray. Some still burning and others reduced to ash. The floor was cold, chilling, no sun or warmth of any kind had graced itself with in these walls, it was dark, chilling and drenched in some long forgotten sadness. Dust collected itself upon the counter tops and shelves. Books scattered across the floor, pages wrinkled and weary as some random screen writes were scattered along the entry way. Nothing at all had seemed to be light or spirited in any way. Even the faded blue light, shining from Yuki's computer was grim and hopeless.

It was frustrating. His head limped sideways with his elbow curved upward to level him. Eyes dull and uncaring as the blue light blurred his vision. Lips chapped from the ash of his cigarette, while his silky hair fell lightly in front of his face. He let out a sigh, smoke puffing from his mouth, and leaned back into his chair. He didn't understand it. How could he? Love was not meant to be understood, yet he wanted to try. It was over, yet again. Shuichi had left crying from that very spot just months before. The chair that was placed beside him was empty, cold and untouchable from the look. He had sat there, in the same fashion as always leaning in to catch a glimpse of Yuki's work. But that time his eyes were fixed on some uneasiness, that now, Yuki could see that something was wrong. Shuichi hadn't said anything, just starred. Yuki remembered the annoyance and snapped throwing the papers from the desk. It was all fuzzed now, the argument and words said. But the image of Shuichi in hurtful tears was scarred into his memories.

Another sigh escaped him. His head now tilted backwards while his hands ran smoothly through his hair. He watched the ceiling fan spin for a moment before becoming dizzy. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and smashed it against the ashtray.

He stood, feeling the numbness in his legs and stumbling slightly toward the restroom. He looked up in and in some odd trick of light he could see the image of Shuichi, sitting day dreaming by the door. Yuki shot up in shock, but just as quickly as the dream came, it vanished with no trail. He felt himself grow heavy, dragging himself to the sink. He turned the water on, splashing some on his face. The cold woke him up slightly, draining the drowning feeling he had. Days had come and gone for almost a year without Shuichi, slow, but fast all the same. It was empty. Yuki reached upward, leaned back and let out a groan of relief as he felt some knots in his back crack out of place. Stress was his only company now-a-days, and Yuki seemed all but happy. He was more tense, secretive and hidden away and exposed in the media for the new and upcoming debut of his new film based on his hit novel 'Cross My Heart'. Despite the eased and secretive lifestyle things had been busy and out of hand. All work and no Play...more or less back to the way things were before Shuichi crash landed into his life.

Yuki removed his image from the mirror and exited the bathroom lazily walking to his room. He sat along the edge of the bed and threw himself backward to fall into the soft sheets. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He hated thinking about Shuichi now. It was too damn hard. Every morning, buy the twisted odds of fate he would hear his voice sing on the alarm radio...every afternoon he had just happened to come upon a glimpse of his face on a billboard, and every night he was forced to see him being exposed in the media. Thinking of him...was only natural right? Yuki opened his eyes again hoping that he would just vanish. He hated dreaming of Shuichi...He hated thinking of him...He just wanted to forget and sleep. His head pulsed. He sat up. He reached over to the dresser for his smokes when the phone rang in the silence breaking the dazed Yuki from his depressed trans.

He leaned over and took the phone. "Hello?" he asked lazily

"Hey..." a familiar voice spoke back happily. Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes a bit before taking a cigarette into his mouth.

"Its you...What the hell do you want now Seguchi?" Yuki snapped lighting the smoke in his mouth.

"Aw...c'mon Erie that's not fair...After all I've done you still treat me coldly." Seguchi teased.

"Im in no mood to deal with you right now...what do you want?" he snapped again. Seguchi stood silent for a moment before sighing through the phone.

"Your as in a foul mood as ever...You can't seem to get him outta your mind can you?" Seguchi taunted. Yuki gave no response but merely puffed out the smoke from his mouth. "Well in any case...as much as I wish to chit chat, Im afraid I called on business matters." Seguchi said clearing his throat. Yuki took another drag of cigarette. Silence fell upon them and Seguchi gave another hopeless sigh. "Look Yuki, shooting for the film starts in a week...we have our cast and we hired someone to help you with the screen play in order to meet the deadline. You think you can make It to the studio in the this afternoon?" Seguchi asked. Yuki flicked the ash from the cigarette and ran his hand through his hair roughly.

"You hired someone else to work on the screen play?" Yuki asked annoyed. "Why?"

Seguchi laughed a little. "Yuki...You've been under a lot of stress. The movie the new book and to top it off the media exploitation of both you and well...certain others ..an assistant wouldn't hurt. So Im begging that you be nice, ok?" he urged uneasily. Yuki once again gave no response. "We need you in the studio this afternoon...a meeting is being held with the actors and the crew to introduce the tracks for the movie...as well as get your approval for everything."

"Why the hell do you need my approval?" Yuki asked sinking back into his bed.

"It is your work." Seguichi said dryly. "You're the one who wanted to be involved right? Didn't you say you didn't want your writing to be butchered by some hack of a director and/or by lame 2nd rate writers?" Seguchi asked rhetorically. Yuki opened his mouth to speak but sighed out another puff of smoke and coughed. The flush of memories began to pour out, he had in fact said those words but at the time it was only a way to vent on the whole situation. Seguchi remained silent, refusing to talk anymore in order to get a proper response. Feeling beat in a sense Yuki scratched his head and yawned.

"Fine...But Im not spending the whole day there...I have a life and better things to do." Yuki snapped. Seguchi laughed coyly. Yuki's eyes narrowed. "What is so funny?" Yuki asked cautiously.

"Nothing..." Seguchi toyed. "Its just...Im not sure if watching the news and overly dramatic pop shows to catch a glimpse of 'him' is exactly what you call a life." Seguchi seemed more confident than before. Yuki bit the tip of his cigarette lightly allowing the ash to fall on his white t-shirt. "Yuki...If I were you I'd stay away from the media craze...you might not like what you hear and you have enough things stressing you out." Seguchi teased. "You should go out...How bout we go out for a drink later tonight...My treat ok? See you at the meeting." Seguchi said hanging up the line before Yuki had a chance to refuse. Yuki hung up the phone and sat up. He was not in a good mood. He stood up from his bed and walked down the hall back to the kitchen only to grab a beer from the fridge. Before he allowed the cold aluminum can press against his lips he glanced at the clock built in the stove. 10:30am.

"After another all nighter...Screw it." he mumbled before allowing the alcoholic liquid down his throat.

A few hours later Yuki had, had enough of the gloomy atmosphere. He needed to breath, and basking in the memory in his apartment was only chocking him with guilt. He wasnt sure of what to do for the next couple of hours...he merely wondered around and hoped that maybe something would come to him. The streets were packed. People flooded from and to the subway and trains while others rushed past him in some sort of hurry. The heavy flooding of women was mainly his fault and to the irony of everything, he could not find a way to think. Not following any sense of direction or anything, Yuki found himself at the heart of the main street. Large buildings and traffic jams as well as more flooded streets. Yuki felt the vein in his head pulse. He hadnt realized where he had gone. He sighed and continued walking on lighting another smoke to ease some frustration. He exhaled a puff of smoke looking up for a moment to at the sound of a womans voice bursting in his ear. He looked to see that the large screen built on the news building had just lit up with the daily news report. He groaned flicking the ash from the tip of his cigarette. He continued on taking in another puff of smoke and exhaled heavily

"Hello. Im Aoi Nitta...reporting the latest on the media outbreak that has swept Tokyo into an outrage." The reporter said forcing a smile. Yuki ignored her and stepped lightly down the street. But she went on. "Shuichi Shindou, lead singer for Bad Luck has apparently found a new bo." she said sweetly as if taunting. Yuki froze in his tracks. "Yes that's right, apparently our knuckle headed popstar has proved quite the ladies man." The reporter laughed slightly at the comment when a picture of Shuichi and some younger girl sized up behind her. Shuichi seemed to be happy wearing a huge smile on his face. His light lavender eyes lit as he pulled the young silver haired ice blue eyed beauty. She was small and had a good figure. She was a little over Shuichi's height and had pale skin. Over all She reminded Yuki of a wolf of some sort...Her hair was a silverish grey and spiked at the tips reaching down past her shoulders. Despite Shuichi's happy and overexcited expression the girl seemed less then amused. Rather than smiling back she seemed a bit annoyed yelling in the shot and her eyes directed to the camera rather than focusing on Shuichi. Over all the picture was a bit odd to him. "Shuichi Shindou was last seen with Yue Tsukimono, a young rising pop star, at her debut concert in New York." The reporter went on. Yuki stopped to hear more with out realizing. "The two apparently have been spotted several times before and rumor has it the two are now an item." Yuki felt a sharp pain stab his heart. He felt the wind pass him as they showed another photo of the two along with Hiro in the park with Shuichi resting happily on Yue's lap.

Yuki felt disgusted...wasn't he suppose to be gay? Without hearing anymore Yuki kicked the dirt beneath him and stormed off down the street. He glanced at his watch, It was almost two o' clock. Yuki had, had just enough time to pick up his car from the shop just blocks from the news station. He placed his shades to hide his light hazel eyes and sped up the vehicle to head on the other side of downtown to reach the studio. He needed to keep his mind at bay and away from the subject of Shuichi or that slut Yue, but no matter what crossed his mind he came right back to the same thing. Did she love him as much as he did? Did she love him at all? Does he love her? Did Shuichi love yuki enough to swear of men? Just how did it come to this? Yuki's thoughts ran wild and he found that he could barely keep his composure, running a red light and almost crashing into the intersection. He sighed heavily and stopped the car infront of the studio gates.

He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Lets get this over with." Yuki let out tossing the keys to the valet and entering the building.

* * *

**_Well this is just the beginning and lots more to come...;3_**

**_PREVIEW: Yuki is all but ready for the meeting and with Seguchi clinging to him all the while, who wouldnt go mad? and to add more stress new producers are preasuring Yuki to finish before the deadline, but luckily Yuki has an assistant to help him out to meet the new demands... Another pain rises in the writers neck when he is forced to fill in for the leading man and work with a crazy out of her mind actress playng his leading lady for the heated kissing scene...and to heat things up, what happens when old lovers meet face to face and new faces turn to new enemies? Will Yuki and Shuichi rekindel the flame or will things fall apart from a new bond? _**

**_Track 1_**

**_Don't belive the Hype_**

**_coming soon!_**


End file.
